


Dregs

by GeneralTrashFire (AnimeTrashFire)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Kaz's origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrashFire/pseuds/GeneralTrashFire
Summary: What it was like for Kaz, after.
Kudos: 10





	Dregs

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in summer of 2019, pretty soon after I read the Six of Crows series and they consumed my life.
> 
> prompt: only the most unfortunate people have their shoes stolen

He stumbled into the alleyway, breathing hard, and pressed against a wall. His pulse pounded in his ears, the heat inside him combating the biting wind.

Still, the alleyway provided some meager shelter, for which he was grateful. He walked further into the alley, listening for another pair of footsteps, even though Jordie wasn’t here anymore, would never be here again... 

Ketterdam was crowded and alleyways tended to be full of garbage; this one was no exception. He found a few larger pieces which he could use in a rudimentary shelter, and was even lucky enough to find some holey old curtains. A few minutes’ work left him with a passable place to spend the night, although he wouldn’t be staying here long.

He woke the next morning with an odd heaviness in his limbs. Idly, he wondered if perhaps he’d been too cold, or if he too had caught the illness somehow. Hadn’t Jordie said something about not wanting to move his arms and legs? He sat up slowly, flexing his fingers to satisfy himself that he was still in one piece. The sight of his bare skin made him shudder, as the memory of Jordie’s skin, cold and flaking, rose unbidden in his mind. He’d have to find some gloves...

He stood then, tossing the curtain aside and went to take a step forward. The frost on the ground crunched unexpectedly under his toes, and he pondered the sensation for a moment before a scowl darkened his brow.

His toes shouldn’t have been touching anything... As if his life couldn’t be any worse right now, someone must have stolen his shoes as he slept. Perhaps they thought they were robbing a corpse; he certainly felt like one.

First, shoes. Second, gloves. Third... he would still have to figure that out.


End file.
